


"Vow 'till Death"

by YASSDENSWH



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (preview), Adult!Eren, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alzheimer's Disease, Established Relationship, Fluff and Feels, Levi is a great husband, M/M, Memory Loss, Sad, So many feels yet such fluff, Some Humor, doting!Levi, serious humor, so uh dont cry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YASSDENSWH/pseuds/YASSDENSWH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- On that fateful day, I made a vow.<br/>I vowed that I would forever stay by the side of the one most precious to me, 'till death do us part.<br/>And that is a promise I intend to keep, even if only one of us can remember it. -</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Vow 'till Death"

**Author's Note:**

> idea Based on a Thailand commercial I once saw with my mom.  
> (I was telling her about how {Sad} Thailand commercials got no chill.)  
> Hope you guys like this! Don't worry, it won't be super sad or anything. It's a sad fluff thing, I ain't gonna kill ya.  
> -  
> holy fuck, this is my first fic with an Adult! Eren.  
> I never use Adult! Eren because i like it being canon (or close to canon), but the state of this fic calls for it to be necessary.

 Inspired/ mildly based off of this: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_qtqmaIag-8>

 

 -

 

_**LEVI:** _

 

               My name is Levi Ackerman. I used to be a rather cold and closed off type of man before i had met the love of my life, Eren Jaeger. I still don't know how I managed to do it, honestly. When you look at us, it doesn't quite make sense. We were nearly complete opposites, but a glance at us joined together showed we thought nothing else but that we were meant for each other.

               Pretty fucking cliche, right? Well being with Eren was like something out of a fairy tale; the joy i experienced with him was surreal. In fact, the happiest moments of my life involve him. So you can imagine how I reacted when i built up the nerve to propose and he _actually_ said yes. It was such a privilege to have someone as wonderful as him genuinely like me the way I am - vulgar language with shit jokes and all- and absolutely honored that we was just as excited to marry me.

              The honey moon times were a blast and passed in the blink of an eye, but I remember them so vividly like it was yesterday.

 

[...]

 

\- - -

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me! i don't even know why i wanted to write this. I'm just going to upset myself.  
> I basically built a whole fucking train station just to step on the middle of the tracks and let the feels train run me over.  
> -  
> (preview)  
> i'm still upset over the ending for this, jfc, i'm stupid. sorry.  
> [sorry i didn't have time to type more, but my laptops bout to shut off and the charger isn't nearby.]


End file.
